In a hybrid vehicle, a battery module, and electric and electronic components such as an inverter and a converter are incorporated in a module and this module is incorporated in a case. The module incorporated in a case is mounted and supported on a rear portion of a vehicle body.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of an integrated package module mounted on a vehicle body. That is, a substantially rectangular receiving space is formed in a rear portion of a vehicle body 1. A substantially rectangular integrated package module incorporated in a case is inserted and mounted in the receiving space. The case is provided with a substantially rectangular plate-shaped front case 2.
FIG. 2 is a rear view of the integrated package module of FIG. 1. A battery module 3 is housed in the case of the integrated package module. A mounting member 5 is used to mount and support an upper portion of a rear case 4 on the vehicle body. The mounting member 5 has a structure in which plate-shaped brackets 5b are coupled to both ends of a bar 5a extending in the width direction of the rear case 4. Both brackets 5b are fastened to the vehicle body by a plurality of bolts while bar 5a is fastened to the rear case 4 with a plurality of bolts.
The case structure has drawbacks including the following. As the front case 2 is formed as a large-sized body, a plurality of fastening bolts need to be screwed to a plurality of portions of the front case 2 to seal the case for cooling performance of the module. As a result, a large amount of labor is required for the assembling, thereby decreasing overall productivity. Also, a safety cover 2a, which is mounted on the front case 2 for operating a power relay assembly switch, can be assembled without turning on the switch by an operator's mistake in assembling or repairing the safety cover 2a, which may stop the operation of the vehicle. Further, the mounting member used to support the upper portion of the rear case 4 on the vehicle body is heavy, which increases vehicle weight and manufacturing costs.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of another integrated package module. A case 11 of the integrated package module, which has a substantially rectangular box shape, is fastened to a rear portion of a vehicle body by a plurality of fastening bolts. An upper portion of the case 11 is fastened and supported onto a portion of the vehicle body by a mounting member 12.
This case structure also has drawbacks. For example, since a front case 11a is formed as a large-sized body, a plurality of fastening bolts need to be screwed to a plurality of portions of the front case 11a. Accordingly, a large amount of labor is required for the assembling, thereby decreasing overall productivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.